


不要走进黑暗

by obstacle



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obstacle/pseuds/obstacle
Summary: 让把哈里送回家
Relationships: Harry Du Bois/Jean Vicquemare
Kudos: 5





	不要走进黑暗

杜博阿醉后的料理工作，之前没人比让·维克马更熟悉。时隔一年多，再度面临着团臭气熏天的烂泥时维克马只觉得生疏，脑海中照料人的记忆早被他快乐地丢进海湾喂鲨鱼，再也捞不起来。不过这不是什么难事。没什么能难得倒他维克马。  
让接手后，架着过重的杜博阿出了酒吧，这人身体全压在他身上时，掺着那股酒气隐约唤起了他不那么美好的回忆，这一刻让开始骂娘。与他相反的是杜博阿，他亲爱的前搭档，现在的普通同事。像是被他的脏话逗乐一样从喉间发出粗哑的笑声，然后开始扯着嗓子唱怪异的歌，就像很久之前那样。  
这一切，所有的一切。  
让咬牙切齿。把杜博阿拖到锐影旁，在关犯人的门和副驾驶门之间犹豫了一会儿又忍着骂娘的冲动将人塞进副驾驶，最后狠狠甩上车门又踹了好几脚路旁防护栏才算解气。  
没什么，没什么。让·维克马，冷静。让反复给自己做思想工作，松了咬紧的牙把冬日冷空气拼命往肺里灌，深呼吸到大脑缺氧头晕为止才觉得可以勉强面对喝醉后的杜博阿。  
至少。至少他没有痛哭流涕一把鼻涕一把泪地往他西服上抹。让想。然后又觉得头疼。  
他回到锐影上时不知经历过多少次暴怒平复再暴怒的循环，也并非不是好事，这短时间杜博阿声音渐小，靠在车窗上睡过去时让还趴窗户边瞅了瞅，怕这个人死在这辆车上会给41局第二辆锐影带来什么厄运——总之，他终于不必再面对一刻不停说着醉话的杜博阿。驱车一路往对方家里走，这条路线如今也有些陌生，拐角处招牌换了新的，或者一时半会儿想不起来只好在路边停着想下。路上时停时行，虽然花了些功夫，但好在没有走错路。确定是杜博阿家后让把车停在路边，熄了灯，将车窗摇下来后从怀里掏出烟和火柴，迎着风吧嗒吧嗒抽起烟来。  
冬日晚上的风掺着湿气钻进车内，卷着青烟一股脑扑在杜博阿脸上。让靠在一边盯着他，看着对方眼皮在路灯光线下轻颤便推了推他，“醒醒，滚下去。”  
推一遍没反应，让又耐着性子推了几遍，最后一次掌攥成拳，带着九分怒意一分提醒捶过去，对方这才吃痛缓醒。  
杜博阿睁眼后睫毛投下一片阴影，让看不太清对方眼神，但也知道正在聚焦，聚焦在自己脸上。  
“到了。”让说，“能行吗？下车走两步。”  
杜博阿没说话。就让对他的了解来说，此刻八成沉浸在自己构架的古怪思绪中，那是什么……自己跟自己对话。让不管这些，从他失忆后也不再管，给他时间给他空间。给他新的选择和新的生活方式。让转头，左手捏着烟掸了灰，又冲窗外吐了气，一支烟抽完，让回头，杜博阿还维持着刚才的姿势，一动不动地看着他——或者透过他看向其他什么方向，或者东西。让不在乎。  
“听着，哈里——”  
“金抽烟的样子比较酷。”杜博阿好端端冒出这么一句，换来让的白眼，“你抽烟的样子……很忧郁。”  
让懒得跟他说这些有的没的，打算哄他下车时，又听到他说：“你没以前那么愤怒了，你的黑色平息了，让。”  
让无数次暴怒到想踹死哈里·杜博阿然后再给自己脑袋来一枪的原因里其中一条是常把他自己搞得一团糟，嘟囔着谁都不能理解的话又拒绝被理解，然后又搞糟身边一堆人——据他所知，第一个是没见过面的朵拉，第二个就是他让·维克马。接着第三第四第五第六，直到金·曷城出现。让不知道那个人是这么处理这些的，但有他在杜博阿身边，让难得可以得到一丝喘息。为了自由呼吸，他可以忽略时不时会被扼紧的喉咙。  
而这会儿让感觉呼吸被抢夺，他眨了眨眼，看清了对方的眼神，却不敢细瞧，“你叫我什么？”  
“‘让’。”杜博阿名字叫得清楚，后面的吐字发音又变得含糊起来，“有什么问题？”  
“你很久不叫我名字。”让盯着他，“你记忆恢复了？”  
杜博阿答：“有什么关系？我知道你名字。”  
杜博阿还是一副醉醺醺的样子，但让却感觉手指颤抖起来。他盯了对方半晌，冷风忽的大起来，灌进车内，把两人都冻得一激灵。让这才搓动冰凉的指尖，摇起窗户。  
他再看向杜博阿时，对方恢复之前那样，头抵在车窗上，双眼微闭。好像那声称呼是从旧日时光窜起的鬼魅。  
让打开车门出去，转到侧面，把杜博阿推醒，叫他下车。在确认对方可以自己行走后便不再搀扶，跟在走一步晃三晃的醉汉后面送他回家，上楼梯时让看着对方宽阔的肩背、头顶昏暗的灯，心里生出一丝恶毒，想这混蛋失足跌落时自己绝不要救，这样在对方咽气时便可以将那只纠缠不休的鬼魂带走。  
杜博阿从自己裤兜里摸出钥匙，磨磨蹭蹭地进了门后熟门熟路地扑在自己沙发上。让跟着进去，站在楼道里光偷来的地方，他低头看了自己的皮鞋，上面隐约有几个鞋底印，那是杜博阿离开酒吧前踩的；有灰，是今天案发地里带来的，还有因行走而留下的折痕。这双鞋承载着他，让他站在光亮处，往前一步是有杜博阿的黑暗之处。  
杜博阿翻了个身，四仰八叉躺在沙发上，他鼾声渐起，没一会儿又哽住，醒了过来。  
适应黑暗的眼睛看到对方的头扭向自己，杜博阿嘴唇蠕动着，发出一阵咕哝。  
“你记得什么？”让问他，“你失忆是真是假？你要做什么？”  
近似于呜咽的喘息从正前方传来。让动了动脚跟，在原地踏了一下，骂了句脏话。  
他不是没想过哈里·杜博阿编造自己失忆的谎话，开始他十分相信那不过是混球为了推脱罪责，为了摆脱那些痛苦——不可忘记痛苦。那是对他……他们的背叛。让曾经这么想。甚至包括杜博阿过了观察期后很长一段时间内，让依然将信将疑。  
“你要忘记过去。”让深呼吸，让自己冷静，“我也是你的过去——你不该再回来。”  
让愈发暴躁，踏得步子也越大，他走到门口，又从门口折返；想干脆离开，又想回去揍对方一顿。带着怒气的步子每踏一下都仿佛要踩穿地板。  
杜博阿，躺在沙发上，像过去几百次那样，发出呜咽，发出呻吟，发出另让厌恶到战栗的一切声音。  
“让……”  
旧日鬼魅出现了，它在四面八方，伺机而动。  
让停下来，他面对着杜博阿，而对方被暗色遮蔽。让深呼吸，直至大脑因缺氧产生眩晕，直到杜博阿看着他，再度蠕动嘴唇，发出一声咕哝。  
这次他听得懂了，是他的名字。  
让沉默片刻后动了动，向前走去。


End file.
